realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cataboligne
CATABOLIGNE DEMON Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 13d8+104 (162 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 60 ft. (good) Armor Class: 27 (-1 size, +4 Dex, +14 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +13/+23 Attack: Claw +18 melee (1d6+6) Full Attack: 2 claws +18 melee (1d6+6) and bite +16 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Paralyzing gaze, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Blindsight 30 ft., damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., flight, immunity to cold, electricity, and poison, regeneration 5, resistance to acid 10, spell resistance 23 Saves: Fort +16, Ref +10, Will +10 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 19, Con 27, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +25, Concentration +24, Diplomacy +25, Disguise +21 (+23 acting in character), Hide +16, Intimidate +23, Knowledge (the planes) +20, Listen +20, Sense Motive +20, Spellcraft +20 (+22 on checks to decipher scrolls), Spot +20, Use Magic Device +21 (+23 checks involving scrolls) Feats: Ability Focus (paralyzing gaze), Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 13 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 14-26 HD (Large); 27-39 HD (Huge) From out of the darkness strides a large indigo-skinned creature. Its body is completely hairless. A thin film of some strange, mucus-like substance covers its flesh, giving it an almost diseased appearance. A row of curved horns runs vertically down its spine, terminating at a short, spade-ended tail. A pair of curved horns just from the sides of its head, which is composed of a large, fang filled maw and a pair of bony protrusions that hang from its cheeks down below its mouth. Its two large, bulbous eyes have thin slits for pupils. The cataboligne demons are a rare race of demons that are frequently used by mortal wizards as guardians for treasure troves. Their rarity is thought to be due to a long standing war they wage against the more numerous tanar’ri, a war that the cataboligne demons are most likely losing. Despite their rarity, cataboligne demons possess a surprisingly keen intellect surpassed only by a few of the greater demons. Sages believe that cataboligne demons hail from some particularly frigid layer of the Abyss, though this is only conjecture. So far, no one has uncovered the true ‘home’ layer of the cataboligne demons, though they are most frequently encountered on the coldest layers of the plane. Cataboligne demons stand about 10 feet tall and weigh 700 pounds. They speak Abyssal, Draconic, Common, and usually several other languages, though Elven is the one of the most common. A cataboligne demon’s natural voice is rough and gravelly, but at will, it can change its voice to a more ‘alluring’ tone, usually to that of an elven female’s. COMBAT Cataboligne demons are vicious and canny opponents. They prefer to utilize guile and deceit to lower an opponent’s defenses before a full out attack. Cataboligne demons use their illusion spell-like abilities to lace the battlefield in deception and confuse their enemies. A battle with a cataboligne demon is also a battle with one’s own perceptions. A cataboligne demon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Flight (Su): While lacking wings, cataboligne demons possess the innate ability to fly (as per the spell, caster level 13th) at a speed of 60 ft. The cataboligne demon can pause or resume this effect as a free action on its turn. Paralyzing Gaze (Su): Permanent paralysis, range 30 feet; Will DC 23 negates. The paralysis can only be removed with a remove paralysis spell or a break enchantment spell (with a successful caster level check against a DC 25). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same cataboligne demon’s paralysis gaze for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 bonus from the cataboligne demon’s Ability Focus feat. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – charm monster (DC 19), darkness, desecrate, detect good, dispel magic, fear (DC 19), hallucinatory terrain, mage armor, magic missile, polymorph (self only); 3/day – invisibility (self only), persistent image (DC 20), mirror image, shadow conjuration (DC 19); 1/day – confusion (DC 19), project image (DC 21). Caster level 13th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Regeneration (Su): Fire, good-aligned weapons, and spells or effects with the good descriptor deal normal damage to a cataboligne demon. If a cataboligne demon loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 2d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Skills: Cataboligne demons have a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks. Category:Outsiders